


Alphabet Soup

by HydrasHarlot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AU: Boxing, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, Avengers are good friends, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Please dont judge me over this haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrasHarlot/pseuds/HydrasHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers needed a job and what kind of friend was Sam to not pull through with an opening for him? </p>
<p>Then comes an omega that makes Steve's knees weak, and maybe not in the good way...yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>{Not exactly Movie compliant and some characters may not be there. Just flow with me.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Steve really didn't know what to expect.

Steve sighed and stared at his best friend who was giving him an expectant stare from across their table.

Steve let his eyes wander around the little diner and smiled politely at the waitress who was shamelessly checking him out. This was a definite change then what high school was, being small and weak to becoming a meat machine in a matter of years.

"I don't know Sam, it doesn't really seem like my thing." The blonde replied, turning his attention back to his friend.

"Look, man, I've seen you beat punching bags as if they've personally offended you. This could be your thing. Plus, you need a job that pays well, not just the scraps from that shitty theater."

That worked a small smile from him. He'd been living off Army funds since he was discharged and that would be running empty soon so he'd been scraping up extra cash from the little theater down the block. It was honestly dreadful.

"And how long have you been doing this?" He asked, not even trying to hide his skepticism.

"Couple years. It helped to deal with the anger and grief of losing Riley. They pay good wages and I made good friends. Plus, who doesn't like getting roughed up every once in awhile. Hell, from stories I've heard, you practically breathed for fights."

"You and Peggy really need to stop swapping stories about me. When's the next time you head down? I'll check this out, but only because I'm desperate."

Sam sent him a bright smile and gave Steve the information he needed. The waitress from earlier, Sharon brought their food over and sauntered off, but not before she brushed against him.

Steve shook his head and Sam just looked annoyed.

"Dude it's not cool that I'm a single, handsome man ready to date and ladies just throw themselves at you. You're not even trying to get their attention." Sam huffed before digging into his burger.

Steve blushed a bit but began devouring his fries.

"Omegas are throwing themselves at me because I'm an unmated Alpha. Beta's are more humane with that stuff."

"I knew there was a beast underneath all that fluff!"

______________

Steve skepticism only grew as they approached the underground building. Sam seemed perfectly comfortable though.

"Little shady isn't it?"

"Nah, the insides real nice. You'll love it." Sam assured.

Sam really wasn't wrong. The ring was placed on the farthest side with bleachers on two sides. On the other half was work out equipment and punching bags hanging from the ceiling. There was a door that apparently lead to the locker rooms and a lounge for boxers.

"It is nice," Steve commented and Sam started tugging him towards the lounge. The locker room he was pulled through honestly smelled like a rotting corpse, and when he voiced this, Sam gave him a sinister smile.

“Well, we can’t just leave the bodies out in the open. It’s bad housekeeping,” and with that said, Steve was lead through a narrow doorway in a dim litted lounge that smelled oddly of musk and lavender. One large circular couch took up most of the space in the main area, with a circular coffee table placed in the middle of it. Three people occupied it, leaving more than enough room for a few more people to join. Two of the occupants were cuddled together, well more of the sandy-haired man was sprawled across the red headed female who was inspecting his wounds and muttering under her breath. A few seats down, a petite brunette was reading a book, her legs tucked under her, bare feet hidden between the cushions. 

The redhead’s attention was instantly drawn to them, her piercing gaze on Steve while the blonde man sent a salute to Sam. The smaller girl hadn’t even looked up from her book.

“What brings you here Soldier? You don’t have a match until this weekend.” The man asked, pulling himself off the female, who was still somewhat inspecting Steve, her scent thick with wariness. Sam plopped down next to them on the couch, patting the cushion next to him for Steve with a little smile. 

“I was bringing my buddy, Steve here to the ring to try and pull him into the dark side. We need more boxers and he needs a job. So be nice, he’s a good guy. Steve, this is Natasha and Clint, some of the best boxers here and the bookworm over there is Wanda. She’s more of a nurse, she refused to leave her brothers wounds to anyone but her, and eventually she just began patching most of us up too.” He informed, causing Wanda’s head to snap up at the sound of her name. She gave Steve and Sam a polite smile before ducking back into her book. Her smell was one of peppermint and gave him a sense of calmness and neutrality, meaning she was a beta. Steve’s attention was drawn to the book, though. He took note that it wasn't in English, but more of a Russian looking language. 

Clint thrust a bandaged hand at Steve, with the means of a handshake and sent him a goofy smile. He smelled of freshly baked bread, a warm, calming feeling that made him realize Clint was an omega, and by how strong his scent was, he was fertile and almost ovulating. Now, usually that would make him squirm and lust, but a sharper smell of firewood was underlying his scent, an alpha’s claim. Natasha was the one who smelled of firewood, burning brightly through Clint’s smell. They were a mated match, which explained the open affection. 

Steve politely shook the hand offered to him and sent a nod towards his mate, meaning no challenge over the omega. He could sense her relaxing, but she was still alert. “I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.” 

Sam clapped his shoulder and Steve felt himself find comfort in the touch of his friend. Not that he was shy, but he hated making first impressions, especially in the workplace. Maybe, it was from his past, but it was an annoyance that bothered him on a daily basis. Sam, being the great friend he was, started a conversation that Steve could easily participate in and not sound dumb. Natasha kept to the topic of his fighting abilities and training he has before she eventually got annoyed with his modesty and ordered him to spar with her. 

“I can’t hit a woman ma’am, Alpha or not.” He protested, causing her to raise an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and led his to an open mat anyways, taking a fighting stance. 

“C’mon Rogers, before I classify you as incompetent.”She teased, ruffling his feathers in a way that reminded him of his teenage years on the streets of Brooklyn. He threw his leather jacket at Sam before copying her movements before they became a blur of strikes and kicks. 

He had to admit that Natasha was swift and completely capable of holding her own. Her hits had power behind them and nearly got him to drop to the mat a few times. It wasn’t until they were rolling around on the ground, trying to get a hold on the other before Sam called it quits and declared them tied. Once, they were up and shook hands, declaring a good fight, Wanda was looking over them for any cuts or bruises that needed to be wrapped before heading out the doors of the building. Steve hadn’t even realized how late it had gotten. Clint and Natasha were on their way out when the alpha woman turned back to him with a little smirk. 

“It’d be nice to see you around here more often, Rogers.” 

And, that is how he was accepted into a small community of boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the writer Felicity! Thought it be nice to introduce myself a little. Don't be shy to comment with critiques!


End file.
